Control Part II
Control Part II is the second part in the Control trilogy. It was created by me, 09jhero and is a free join. Plot Summary Eggman has created a strange device that makes a noise that makes everyone who hears it into a mindless slave. He uses it on many heroes and soon he has a legion of heroes under his control. But the surviving heroes are soon enslaved, one by one, and none of the remaining heroes know who to trust and who might be a slave, which makes their quest of stopping Eggman even harder, especially when other villains make their own versions of the device. This means that there are different groups of hypnotised heroes fighting each other, which causes chaos across the world. Now Falco has used this device to place 98% of the population under his control. Why does he remain evil while not being under anyone's control, or as it appears. And with all of the world under his control, the survivors must work harder than ever to survive with their own free will. Rules {C {C {C {C {C There are not that many rules but they must be followed otherwise you will be banned from this roleplay. No G-Modding!!! No major swearing or sexual content (you all know what it means!) Must be PG-13/12a Anyone is allowed to have their character hypnotised if they want, but don't do it to anybody elses character! No breaking the fourth wall No changing the plot drastically Don't make it focus on you character. Characters Note: Everyone who joined the last one is automatically on this list. 'Heroes' Hero the Echidna (09jhero) Sonic the Hedgehog (anyone) Knuckles the Echidna (anyone) Miles 'Tails' Prower (anyone) James the Wolf (Pandaboy2) Necro the Corrupted - if anyone wants to know why, (he is normally my main bad guuy o_0) just ask on this' Talk. (Pandaboy2) Jesse the Echidna (Wolf9400) Bluray The Fox (Who Else?) Aleah The Fox (Blu) Kai The Fox (Blu) Allison The Fox (Blu) Joanne Hedgecat (Maryxgil) Dismal the Hedgehog (Ryu) Zero the Wolf (ZX) (Got deleted from this list for some reason, putting it back here.) Shine the Hedgehog (Gurahk) Fetalia the Dark (Gurahk) Reggie the Bat (Gurahk) Tammy Watercolor (Gurahk) Clyde O'Donnell (Gurahk) Kyle Oikonny (Gurahk) Target the Eagle (RioFan01) Boombomb the Hedgehog (Boombomb) Ivy Prower (Gurahk) Chronicle the Hedgehog (Sonicstar3000) Jester the Hedgehog (Sonicstar3000) Crystal the Raccoon, Chocolate and (Pinkolol16) Sophana the Rabbit (Pinkolol16) Neos The Hedgehogs (Apallo) Angel Caroso (Gurahk) Surf the Seagull (Sonicstar3000) Exodus Gaia (ZX) Darkstorm the Halfbreed Darien the Hedgehog Edgecrusher the Wolverpine (Ryu) Sammy the Eagle (09jhero) Makoto the Dog (Sonicstar3000) 'Neutral' {C}{C {C}Chaoix the Demon - hypnotised (Me, or anyone with permission from me) JT the Androhog - normal (Sonicstar3000) Shadow the Hedgehog - normal (anyone) Lightning the Hedgehog - hypnotised (Pandaboy2) Lianne Hedgecat - hypnotized (Maryxgil) Jackie The Wolf (Sonicsmansion97) - normal Pierce the Cyborg Hedgehog (Sonicsmansion97) - normal Blaze the cat (when hypnotised, Frozen Scorpio) (when not, ----) - Hypnotised Nina the cat (frozen scorpio) - normal Gus Chaos (Anti hero thats not infectied) *Hudhouse* Drake the Hedgebat - normal (Gurahk) Joseph the Wolf - hypnotised (Gurahk) Brittney the Bat - hypnotised (Gurahk) Jimmy Canvas - hypnotised (Gurahk) Maya the Echidna - normal (Gurahk) Sparks The Hedgehog - normal (LegionTheHedgehog Spikeball-hypnotised (Pinkolol16) Kayla-hypnotised (Pinkolol16) Razor the Shark good for once (SS3K) Flint the Weasel good for once (SS3K) Bane the Dynamite good for once (SS3K) Matthew the Bat good for once (SS3K) Arturo the Hedgehog (SS3K) Ulrika the Fox (SS3K) 'Villains' {C {C {C Dr. Eggman (anyone) Falco the Eagle - hypnotised (09jhero) Drake the Hedgehog (09jhero) Nerin the Cat (Maryxgil) Slish the Cat (Maryxgil) X-Nad the Robian (Maryxgil) Freeze the unknown (Frozen Scorpio) Uber-Seedrians (Gurahk) Querrell the Chameleon and Talba (Pinkolol16) Omega (ZX) (not teh canon one) Medusa the Succubus (Gurahk) Angelous the Hedgehog JT-01149 (Clone of JT Created by Falco, Sonicstar3000) Claire O'Donnell (Gurahk) Andy Caroso (Gurahk) Kylie Oikonny (Gurahk) Isaac Prower (Gurahk) Roleplay 'Prologue - 3 Months Later' a starship looking down on Station Square, Falco looks down and laughs Falco: That was easy! (Falco walks into a room and looks at his two main prisoners, Clyde and Hero) Falco: Hello ladies. Hero: (glaring hatefully) Falco! Clyde:........ Falco: To think, three months ago, you held all the cards. But in five minutes, I was able to completely outsmart you all and take over the world! Hah! Angel: (enters the room; unknown to the three of them, she was free from the hypnosis) Falco: Ah Angel. Come here for a second. Angel: (approaches him) (Nerin, Slish, X-Nad, and Lianne are aboard the star-ship as well.) Angel: So....these two are our biggest threats? What did I even see in them? Clyde: (won't even make eye-contact) (Down on earth) JT: Damn! Jester: Hey, Mr. T. I can fly... JT: Y-You can!? Jester: Of course! And My Mommy and Daddy... JT: It's J-... It's T! Mr. T! (Several slaves spot JT and Jester and attack them) Joanne: Look out! *shoots plasma at the slaves* Jester: Hey! I can do something like that, too! KameniHameniHaaaaa! (Huge blast, it knocks several slaves away) (Some slaves are hit, but the rest dodge the blasts and continue attacking the group) Joanne: *still blasting* There's too many of these guys! (The slaves crowd around them and begin to drag them off) ) (What's going on?) Jester: Whhhaaaaaaaaaaa! JT: Godd----t, Falco!! Joanne: Let go of me! Bluray: now what? (Back up on the ship) Hero: (still unable to get over his crush) A'angel. Angel: Aww, are you gonna cry? Grow up, kid! Clyde:.....I guess....that this is it for Star Wolf.... Falco: Oh no, that would be to easy. I want you to suffer and watch the world end. I want you to live til the end and watch the world end before I slowly kill you! Angel: (smirks) Clyde:......... (Clyde's phone rings) Angel: (take it and answers it) Yo! JT: Clyde! We're being carried away by the slaves! I'm With Jester and Joanne! Come quickly... Wait? Angel? Angel: I'm afraid Clyde's a little...tied up right now. And even if he was available, he'd be no use to you....he's garbage now! He can't even find the will to fight! JT: Angel, You b---h! Where is he!? Falco: (on his phone) Slaves, kill them! JT: I'll snap your scrawny neck on my next chance, Falco!! {C {C {C Angel: Wanna talk to him? Here...(puts the phone to Clyde) Clyde: JT....we're finished.....there's nothing I can do.....Hero and I are captured....Ivy's in a coma, and Kyle....he thinks she's dead and won't stop moping....we've lost..... Bluray: Clyde! JT: Grr... I'm not finished! SHI NO... (JT Proscesses his energy) JT: ...PARUSU!! (JT Makes a huge pulse which blows most of his enemies away. After a white flash, he appears to be in a stranger version of Punishment, the energy around him is visible) JT: Is this an effect of my corruption? It feels great!! Clyde: Don't bother, JT..... JT: This is amazing! (JT feels amazing in this form, he can shoot his Batsu no arumagedon (Ultimate blast, massive pulse afterwards) from the point of his finger and fly, however, he is unaware of the consequences of this newfound form.) Falco: Slaves, take them all! Angel: (waiting for Falco to get distracted) Bluray: *Punches Slave In The Eye* Joanne: JT you look a little strange... JT: With this, I can destroy Falco beneath my fingertips! (laughs) Falco: So, it happened. Hero: What are you talking about Falco. Falco: (laughing) Remember when me and PJ first fought? I took a sample of his blood, and when I took over, I had it analysed. I've been waiting for him to unleash his true power. And now.... (Falco pushes a button on a console and a suction laser fires at JT, draining his power in the most painful way possible) Falco: And now I will have this power for myself! Angel: (He seems occupied....but I need to be sure....) (JT Pushes his power into his body, he ends up with half of his power) JT/U.Punishment: That's all you've got!? You're a real pussy, Falco! (Begins firing again, and emerges into space) Nerin: *looks at Falco* And you're sure this is going to work? (JT Finds an opening inside the starship, and easily dispatches the guards) JT/U.Punishment: (laughter) If this is all his guards have, it makes me worry how weak he'll be! Bluray: ? Falco: (grinning) You can't beat me! (The ray fires again at double strength and JT is completely drained of his energy) Falco: I can't be beaten! JT: Yeah! Well no matter how much people you hypnotise, I have immunity! (proudly stands up) And I'm not lying down until we win!! Bluray: Determination.... Falco: You think can beat me with no power. I just took it all. You don't have a hope in hell! Bluray: *Jumps In Opening* Don't count on it, Falco! Angel: You are an idiot, y'know that? Nerin: Hmph. They're all so eager to die. Falco: You all are so foolish. Even if you could beat me, you can't beat 98% of the planet. You can't win! Clyde: He's right....we've lost.... JT: Falco, It was you who taught me determination is bigger than strength! It was you who taught me to keep my head up, even in the face of doom! It was you that made me good in the first place! It was you to tell me team mates will always be there for me! And now I'll return the favour!! Bluray: Plus even if we can't beat them, once your beaten to a bloody pulp we will take Control of thier minds and command them to turn back. So I think it is''YOU who has lost! Nerin: So you have a pipe dream. You're still far from winning. Lianne, take care of him. Lianne: *goes over to Bluray* Bluray: *Steps Back* Lianne: *starts using wind to create a vacuum around Bluray* Falco: (tutting) You'll never survive. Open the vents. (The airvents open and JT's group are thrown out into the sky) Falco: Bye bye! Part 1 - A New World awakens on the roof of a building. He sees everyone else from aboard the Star-Falco lying around him Hero: Guys, are you ok? Clyde: (groans) Sadly yes...I'm still alive.... Hero: Good, I think. JT, you ok? Jester: Mr. T will be fine JT: Yeah I'm good! (splashes of water appear everywhere in the pond) Hero: What the- ?????: (swimming underwater) Hero: What is that? Bluray: *Smashed Into Building* meh. Hero: You ok dude? Surf: That's about enough training! My brothers will be free from hypnosis! Tammy: (jumps out of teh water) I just hope we can save Jimmy.... Hero: (holding up his fists at Surf) Who are you and who's side are you on? (to Tammy) What are you doing here? Aleah: *Accidently Steps On Bluray* Where's Bumray? Bluray: Please help me... Surf: I'm Surf and I'm good! I can control water! Most of my brothers have been hypnotised! Except Flame and Minimize. I'm from the elemental brothers! And Oh my God! Your Tammy Watercolor! Joanne: *wakes up and rubs her head* Hero: Wha? Joanne: Last I checked we were on a spaceship and now we're here. Hero: (sighing and being sarcastic) Now how, or who, could have made that happen? Joanne: *glares at Hero* Hero: Sorry I'm in such a foul mood. I just spent the last three months in captivity watching Falco burn down cities. Surf: Oh, that guy? I want to beat him up, he hypnotised the other brothers! (Several slaves barge up onto the roof) Hero: SLAVES! (Surf hits several of them with a wave) (Hero sends several of them flying off the edge with his wind power) Hero: Surf, water and wind combo! Joanne: *charging a plasma beam* Hero: Surf, ready? (The slaves get closer) Surf: Ready, mate! Hero: Alright! (Hero and Surf combine powers to knock the slaves off the roof with a large tidal wave steered and made stronger by the wind) Hero: Dude, sweet! Surf: Alright, bro! (highfive) (More slaves approach) Hero: Uh, does anyone have a good idea about how to get out of here? Surf: Hell yeah! Cowabunga!!! (Surf grabs his surfing board and slides smoothly through the 'wave' of slaves) Tammy: WEEEEE!!!! Hero: Alright! (The group skii through the army of Slaves and Hero manipulates the wind so that they keep going) Hero: And we're outta here! Clyde: WHOOOAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! They noticed a wolf that looked alot like Zero, charging towards them, with a purple sabre in hand, aimed at the skii. Clyde: Huh? Bluray: Oh great, just what we need. Another artificial android.... Then he smashed down on the skii, flipping it into the air, then he jumped up and sliced it in half. ((Lawl, all androids are artifical)) Aleah: ... Then he dashed off, leaving the heroes at the mercy of the remaining slaves. ((Problem? You seem way too quiet.)) ((97: Have a been kicked out?)) ((Wut?- ZX)) Shine: (dashes in and uses psychokinesis to throw the slaves far away) Hero: Dude, we should get outta here! Shine: Heh! Sorry I'm late for the party! Hero: No prob! Lets go! Shine: (runs off into the Seaside Hill) Hero: Everyone, follow Shine! (Hero follows Shine) Clyde: (slowly follows him) Meanwhile, near Seaside Hill.... Kyle: (walking to the palace, a batch of flowers in hand) Hero: Kyle? What are you doing with them? Kyle: (just continues walking) Clyde: He....he thinks Ivy's dead....so he's gonna see her... Hero: But, Falco has her. Surely she isn't dead! Clyde: No he doesn't///follow me...(leads them to the palace) Hero: But- (sighs) We'll have to get her back eventually, right? aboard the FalcoStorm, Ivy lies in a cell, when Falco steps in too look at her Ivy: (comatose) Falco: Pathetic, you're so weak.... Angel: (walks in)....... Falco: (nods) Angel.... Angel: (nods) Falco: Care to tell me why you're here? Angel: Just to check on our prisoner. Me and Ivy are like sisters.... Ivy: (softly groans) Falco: Well, don't get too attached. I've had three months to set up my next trick and it involves her! Angel: What kind of trick are we talking about exactly? Falco: (laughing) Sorry Angel, but I can't trust anyone with my genius ideas, not even you! Angel: (pins him tothe wall) Isn't there anything I can do to...convince you? (winks) (Falco grabs her and swings her around) Falco: Sorry sweety, but I prefer Ivy. Angel: Oh, I see.....you're gonna make her love you.... Falco: Nah, I prefer to do it properly, although I need her to be interested in going through with the plan for it to work..... Ivy: Ugh,....what....what the--(gasps) Falco!! Falco: Ivy! About time you woke up. You only missed like THREE MONTHS! Not that I used some technology to decide when you can wake up or anything..... Ivy: (runs up and gets ready to kick him, but stops, recalling what happened last time she tried that) Falco: Smart girl. Now listen up, I want you to do something from me, and I don't want you hypnotised. Ok? Ivy:....what is it? (With the others) Surf: C'mon, Hero! The tide's great! (Back with Falco, Ivy and Angel) Falco: Ok Ivy, you'll be at gunpoint and so will all your friends, but if shoot shoot Kyle, I'll let you all live. You can shoot Kyle in the head, chest or balls but if he survives, you can't tell him that you were forced to do it or I'll shoot you all anyway! Ivy:.....no! Clyde and Kyle may have fell for this trick but I won't! I won't hurt my friends! Now will I betray them! (Earth) (Chronicle is seen in the crowd of slaves) Jester: Daddy!! Hero: Jester stay back, Chronicle's under Falco's control! Jester: Even if he's hypnotised, he's still my Daddy! (JT is silent. He seems to be using energy around him) JT: How did I get to that high an energy level? '''Jackie and Pierce': *sitting on the floor* Depends.... I guess Joanne: You were all weird when you had it. (Shoot him in the head chest or balls...XD Jackie: So now what? What are we supossed to do? Pierce: Beats me, Jack... JT: ... Well, like Joanne said, it's clearly out of my grasp, because I acted like Falco when I managed to use a power level that high, but no matter what, I'm gonna finish this, putting this transformation on the line so I can freely use it, even at a -0 power level... I need to train hard to accomplish this goal, but I'm going to make it there somehow, even if my body splits, shatters, rusts, or even turned to dust, nothing will stop me from making this happen, then, I will be able to stop Falco, once. And for all!! Let's do this!!! (The FalcoStorm flies above them) Falco's Voice: (over the loudspeakers) Uh, how about no?! I don't want you to figure out how to regrow your energy and use your power, because I already have enough of it to rule the world, unfortunately though, I already rule the world so I'll just have to use it to destroy anyone who won't obey me, which is you guys. Enjoy! (Large energy blasts that look like the one's JT was producing are blasted down at them) Hero: Look out! JT: Ugh!! How dare you use me!!! Surf: Oi! You're the b-----d who hypnotised my brothers!! I think we should teach you a lesson!! Aleah: They even got Allison and Kai! JT: Grrr... JT... Henkan!!! (Allows himself to transform into Punishment) JT/Punishment: Well, tough luck, Falco!! Heh heh! Angel's voice: Well look at you, big boy! You're hot with a capital h! RAWR!! (JT Grins, he was ready for anything to happen) Falco's Voice: (sighs) The same mistakes, over and over..... (A large suction blast is fired again and JT's powers begin to be drained) Falco's Voice: You're making this far too easy. This is boring! Clyde:........ JT/Punishment: Heh! This form, like my goal's acheivement, can be used without power waste or raise, all your doing is taking my useless power, making you... well... useless..! Falco's Voice: Really? Then why are my energy tanks increasing in power and you're body turning back to normal? (JT can be seen noticeably losing purple and gaining green fur) Angel's Voice: Not so sexy now are ya? Falco's Voice: Sorry old friend, but now I rule! JT: Oh, really? Remember 'No extra power'? JT Henkan! (JT begins switching from purple and green, he's transforming but it's getting taken etc.) JT: Grr... Angel's Voice: (laughing) This is just so priceless! Falco: Increase the strength to maximum. (The blast gets stronger and JT begins changing more rapidly) Ivy:......(just watches in horror) I just can't hurt my friends.... Hero: Falco, stop this! Falco: No, and wait, here's the star attraction! (The FalcoStorm lands on the ground and Ivy steps out, but at an angle that no one can see that she is a gunpoint. She holds a gun in her hand) Falco: (quietly to Ivy) Now don't forget, if you don't shoot Kyle, or if you tell him that you were forced to do it later, they all die. So basically, he has to be convinced that you shot him of your own free will. Oh and if you can shoot some of the others too, that would be great but no pressure! Ivy:........no. Falco: (over a mobile phone so no one can see him) Yes Ivy, otherwise they all die! Ivy: I don;t care what happens to me...I won;t hurt or betray my friends! Falco: Well then.... (Hero is shot through the gut and collapses, and since Ivy is holding a gun, everyone suspects her) Falco: You shoot Kyle, or more of them die! Clyde: Ivy...how could you?! Ivy: I...I didn't....I....I'm sorry...I don't wanna do this! (Clyde is shot in the leg) Falco: Ok Ivy, the quicker you shoot Kyle, the quicker you keep taking the blame for people dying! Clyde: UGH!!.....(stands back up painfully) Ivy Prower.....(points his blaster at her) DIE!!!! (shoots her 5 times) Ivy: (shot in the chest and falls down) Kyle: Ivy!! (runs to her) Falco: Good, shoot him when he tries to help you, or I'll do it and blame it on you anyway, and then all your friends die, not just him! Ivy: (mortally wounded) Kyle.....I...I didn't want to do this.....Falco....he's.... Kyle: Ivy, save your strength.... Ivy: I guess....I'm not really as useful....as you say....Falco....is making me do this....but I couldn't....I can't turn.....on you guys... Kyle: Ivy.... (Kyle is shot through the chest, but from the angle he was standing, it looks like Ivy did it) Falco: (taunting Ivy cruelly) Oh no! Kyle: UGH!! (falls onto Ivy) Ivy: No...Falco....you....you lied to me..... Kyle: (weakly smiles at her) You....you were so kind to everyone...you...wouldn't betray them..... Ivy: (softly smiles) Clyde: (approaches them, angry) Falco: Kill him. ((09jhero: This is 99% a joke but, permission to kill of Kyle?)) (Gurahk: As long as you're joking, then ya....) ((09jhero: No, I meant Falco shoots him and finishes him, but obviously with my genius brain (I'm being sarcastic), I'd be able to come up with a loophole to this)) (Gurahk: oh, ok then) Ivy: No....I won't....I won't hurt my friends...Kyle...I love you.... Kyle: I...I love you too...Ivy.... Clyde: (standing behind them, pointing his gun at Ivy) Time to die! Hero: (gasping for breath) Why Ivy...... Why..... Angel: (jumps down) Hang on.... Falco: Angel, what are you doing? Clyde: Huh? (hesitantly points his blaster at her) Angel: You don't wanna shoot me, Clyde....I know you won't.... Clyde: Wanna bet?! Falco: (warningly) Angel...... Ivy: (painfully trying to get up, but Kyle has to hold her) Kyle: (in as much pain as Ivy) Angel:....... Falco: (sighing) Ok, time to finish this. (Kyle is shot through the chest several times and again, it looks like Ivy did it) Falco: And pop goes the weasel! Kyle: (falls down) Ivy: Kyle!! Clyde: (looks behind him and finally gets it)......guess she didn't do it willingly then..... Falco: And now to confirm that Ivy did it. (Falco jumps down in front of Ivy with his back to her and is sniped by one of his own snipers) Falco: Ahh. Damn you Ivy. (Hero, Clyde and even Angel are then shot again) Shine: Ivy, how could you?! Ivy: (looks at the horror) Clyde: (painfully gets back up) No.....it's Falco...he's making her betray us....but she won't comply.... Falco: (moaning in pain) Ahh. Hero: (trying incredibly hard to stay conscious) No..... Falco was shot.... too. Even he isn't..... that crazy.... it's Ivy, she has to be... stopped. Angel: No....Falco's making her do this. He gave her an ultimatum....shoot Kyle and they all live...but if he survived, she couldn't tell him...or else you'd all die anyway....Ivy refused....and is taking the blame for it... (Angel is shot in the back) Falco: (spitting blood) I hope you don't die sweety, but you'll probably be reduced to a wheelchair for a while! Clyde: Angel! (growls at Falco) Why you--!! Ivy: I can't...take this anymore....(gets up and grabs her gun; surprisingly, she points it to her head, attempting to take her own life) (Falco stands up and puts a gun to his head) Falco: Hey, I've got a good idea! How about if you shoot yourself in the head and one of your friends other than Kyle, since he'll be dead soon, in the head, then I'll let the rest of you go and I'l shoot myself! Ivy: This world has no place for me.....it would be better off if I just died.... Kyle:....... Falco: Well go on then Ivy, just shoot yourself and one of your friends and I'll be dead and everyone else will be able to escape alive. I'm waiting! Angel: I have a better idea....(shhots Falco 5 times in the chest, smirking) Did you really think that device could perminatly control me?! Falco: (grinning weakly) Of course not. That's why I had an abortion chip planted in your brain. All I have to do is shout the order or be seen by any of my men dying, and it'll activate and your brain will er, to put it lightly, turn off, only a lot more painfully! Angel: What?! (Gurahk:....are you serious?) ((09jhero: Well, think about it. Would Falco bluff? The answer is yes, but they don't know that!)) (Gurahk:....man, am I stupid?) ((09jhero: All I meant is that, with the level of evil Falco has reached, it could very well be belieaveable, so everyone believes it)) Ivy: I'm....I'm worthless....(about to pull the trigger) Kyle:...... Falco: If you want your friends to survive, you have to kill one of them first! Hero: (wheezing) Ivy.... No. Falco: Good idea Hero. Ivy, kill him first! Ivy:.....no. (shaking her gun, hesitant to try suicide) Falco: No? Go on, shoot him and then yourself. ((09jhero: Dude, your character can shoot Hero if they want, it's your character)) Ivy:....(points the gun to Hero).....I'm sorry....(shoots him in the chest) Clyde: (gasps) Hero: (dying and wheezing, bur also shocked) Ivy.... Falco: Ok Ivy, now you! Clyde: Hero....(looks at Falco angrily and shoots him with a machine gun) DIE YOU B******!!!!!! Falco: Grr. (Falco flies out of range and Clyde is shot in the gut) Falco: Look, you're all badly injured so Ivy, just shoot yourself and you die, I die and everyone else walks free! Ivy:./......(shoots herself in the head and falls down) Angel: Ivy..... Falco: (laughing) Hah! (to everyone else) Oh and rule number 1, I lie! (Falco flies off) Clyde: (growls and gets in his Wolfen, pursuing him) DIE YOU SON OF A B****!!!!! (starts shooting him) Ivy & Kyle:....... Hero: (panting) Stop... We need to.... (Hero goes silent, supposedly dead) Tammy: Hero.... JT: What, so when you said you'd be stronger, you were lying? C'mon! Let's put that to the test, head-to-head! Chest-to-chest! (JT Begins training under as much pressure as possible) Surf: Hero... Darn! We could'a finished that combo and won this war! Falco: Ok PJ, how 'bout we wait a while before I destroy you, huh? (JT Seems to be training too much to be concerned with Falco.) Surf: Oi, Mate! Gimme my bros from the Elemental Brothers back!! Falco: Um.... No! Surf: I'll tidal wave you and your damn ship to the reef, mate! Don't test me! Falco: Yeah..... Bye! (The ship takes off with Falco on it) Surf: Yeah, you better run!! ????: Umm...will they be okay? Joanne: Huh? Who said that? (The FalcoStorm fires several missiles at the team before departing) Falco: This is just a little.... Departing gift! Joanne: You can take it back! We don't want it! ????: Oh my....the darkness has steeped into him too far...look what he has done to these innocents.... Falco: Well, allons-y! (The FalcoStorm flies away) ????: Don't worry...I will heal them all....(extends her hands and an orange light surrounds Ivy, Kyle and Angel; when it fades, tehy're all fully healed/resurrected) Clyde: Hero..... Joanne: It.. it didn't work on him? ????: (an orange echidna that resembles Tikal) Ummm......(They musn't know....I promised not to tell....I will honor my vow....) It was too late.... (The FalcoStorm lands on a mountain range and a mysterious hedgehog is waiting for them, but one of his arms is concealed by an extremly long sack) ???: So, you wanted me for somethin'? Falco: Why yes. I want you to...... (They continue talking) with the others (Hero lies on the ground, practically dead, but breathing so slow that practically nothing could hear it and he had many seriously bad injuries) Clyde: This is all my fault....I never should've gotten us involved in this mess..... Pierce: Nothing is your fault.... Jackie: Yeah... Pierce is right... (The hedgehog from earlier watches, with one of his arms still covered, but clearly unusual, as it wraps around his waste several times. He holds a rifle in one hand and aims at the group) ???: Just give the all clear and the piggies can go splat! Falco: (over a mobile phone) No, wait. ?????: And what do you intend to do to them? Falco: (pauses) Who's with you? ???: (lifting his gun) No one mate, (calling out) who are you? (a strange Hedgebat flying over the group, facing him) Drake: I am Drake the Hedgebat, son of Shadow the Hedgehog and the most powerful being alive! ???: (laughing sadistically) And I'm hell. (The figure removes the sack to reveal an incredibly long, blood red whip for an arm. He kicks Drake in the shin and whips him to the floor while he's stunned. Everytime the whip lifts up, the skin it touched is peeled off with the whip-hand. Soon Drake is on the ground, being whipped again and again) ???: (laughing sadistically) C'mon, I wanna see you scream! Drake: (growls) That al...you got? Maya: (notices this) Drake!! ???: And now for that face of yours! (Drake's body is almost deprived of all skin and he looks like hell. The pychopath lifts his Whip-Hand and drops it with incredible strength) ???: (laughing) Ouch, that gotta hurt! Pierce: *growls* Everyone stop it now.... Jackie: Besides if you want a fight... Pierce and Jackie: *go back to back* You've got one! Maya: LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!! (fires a light beam at the attacker) {C {C {C ???: (sighs) I'm busy! (He aims his rifle and shoots one bullet at Maya and another which goes through both of their chests as they were back to back) ???: And now to claim my prize! (He leaves Drake lying in a pool of blood and moves towards Pierce Maya: (slowly cxrawls to Drake and uses her light to heal him) Please live.... Drake: (fully healed, gets back up) Ugh.....that...your best shot? ???: Hmm, a healer.... (He grabs Maya and whips Drake six or seven times all over and then a final strong one to the face) ???: Bye! (Still holding Maya, his helicopter arrives and he jumps into it with Maya as his hostage) ???: Don't follow! Maya: DRAKE!!! HELP ME!!!! Drake: (feeling weak)......damn you....(passes out) Pierce: Jackie... tend to him.... SONIC BOOM!! *sends a shock wave to ???* ???: Ah ah ah! (Turrets are fired causing everyone to duck) ???: So.... Two shot, one dead and one that will be in so mucj pain when he wakes up that he'll wish he was dead, that's me! Name's Danger, by the way! Bye! (The helicopter takes off) Kyle: Damn! Ivy:.......(looks at Hero's "corpse") This is all my fault.... (Hero looks with blank eyes, barely able to move, but with hatred in his eyes as he looks at Ivy, hoping to be buried and be set free, but completely helpless) Star Wolf: (approaches him) Angel: (mourning over him) (When Angel leans over, Hero barely whispers in her ear, almost brain dead) Hero: (barely whispering)Burial.... Rescue...... Me...... Secretly..... Angel: (looks at him, and silently nods) Hero: Thank...... You..... Kyle:...... Clyde: It's all my fault, Hero...all my fault you're dead.... ????: (laying in the air and watching from above, a smirk on her face) ( Danger watches the figure from his helicopter) Danger: Follow her! (The helicopter flies towards her) ????: (looks at him and smirks) JT: Damn it, I could recognise that voice anywhere! Danger: (grinning like a shark moving in on his prey) JT's here! JT: Hello, Danger! Ready to lose another arm? And maybe I'll take a leg and a head while I'm at it! ????: (chuckles) Pierce: This is so wrong... How does this affect us? Jackie: You've been protecting me for so long... I don't think this control wave will get us if you keep this up... Pierce: I know... (uses his robotic eye to scan for ???) ????: (hovers down rather sexily) Pierce: Who are you? Jackie: Yeah mate! Who are you? Medusa: Call me...Medusa...(chuckles and strokes her curves) Pierce: Name's Pierce *points at Jackie* That's my pal, Jackie.... Jackie: What is it that you want, Medusa? Medusa: (chuckles) Maybe I can tell you...if you can guess what I know you boys want.... Pierce and Jackie: *back up and began to grab each other's hands* Pierce: Don't you dare touch us.... Jackie: You can't hurt us! Medusa: (struts over to them) Don't worry, sweeties. I don't bite...in fact, it would be a waste of good lust...to destroy you two now.... Pierce: I'm a cyborg... you can't do anything to me... not even what you're doing, Medusa.... Jackie: I'm a fox... so I'm good... Medusa: (smirks and strokes his chest) You're sexier than him anyway.... (Gurahk: BTW, in case you couldn't tell, she's a succubus....a lust-obsessed demon) Jackie: Uhh.... Do you mind....? Pierce: Jackie! Stay away from her.... *scans Medusa* She's one of those demons... Medusa: (smirks at him; in a simple stare, she puts a hypnosis spell on Jackie) Jackie: Ugh.... Pierce: Jackie! *growls* SONIC BOOM WAVE!! *sends a wave to Medusa* Medusa: UGH!! Jackie: Thanks man... I don't want to be with that chick.... Medusa: (giggles) Resistance turns me on....I like you both already.... ???:(Turns Vampire and Appears Behind Medusa and Growls) Jackie: Oh boy... we are so gonna die... Pierce: Don't say that.... *takes out his power emerald* This should protect us for now... Medusa: Aaaah.... Jackie: *looks at Medusa* What are you all jumped about? Pierce: *puts his power emerald in his arm component* Medusa: Well this should be interesting.... Danger: Medusa huh? You're way sexier than in the crap at school. But are you this hardcore? (Danger whips Pierce on the back with his Whip-Hand and perels off all the skin on his back, causing extreme pain) Pierce: *screams in pain and thinks to himself* Thank god I'm half robot half mammal.... Medusa: (chuckles) Would you like to find out? Pierce: *takes out his power emerald and reheals some of the damage* JT: Hmph... Danger really thinks he can fight, doesn't he? Pierce: *thinking to himself* While these guys are fighting... me and Jackie can get out of here before any real damage happens... (Danger is too busy laughing to listen to her. He continues whipping Pierce everywhere and shaking him to his knees and then whips him incredibly hard in the face, causing the skin and fur to peel off) Danger: Huh, guess you won't be getting many ladies for a while! Pierce: *continues to use his power emerald to reheal some of the wounds* ... Is that so? Jackie: Leave Pierce alone! *kicks Danger in the face* (JT also Kicks Danger in the face) JT: Heh, Don't ever let your guard down!! Danger: Uh no! (Danger whips Jackie several times and grabs the Emerald off Pierce and starts whipping him again) (JT Runs by and grab's the edge of his Whiparm) JT: ... You never listen!! Danger: Don't need to when I can't be beat! (Danger pulls a pistol out with his normal arm and points it at JT's head) Danger: Anyone attacks and he dies! Pierce: *activates defence system* Activating defence system... (JT is gone and the whip is free) Jackie: Not this again... *pulls out his power emerald and fixes Pierce* You have got to stop activating things... Danger: You are all SO weak! C'mon, shoot me, SHOOT ME! Kyle: (shoots him with a gattling gun) Pierce and Jackie: FLARE CANNON!! *fires a ton of fire bolts at Danger* (The gattling gun makes a large hole in Danger, but it heals instantly) Danger: You remember that Healer girl? I um dissected her a bit and put some of her blood in me, so now you can't kill me! Isn't it great?! Pierce: *jumps into the trees* Jackie: *digs underground* Jester: I will save you, Ms. Iv- POISON IVY!! ???:(Grabs Jackie and His Fangs extend) Bluray: Who now? Jester: Th-The Poison Ivy! Did you not hear me, Mr. Bluray? ???:(Cackles) Bluray: No I didn't thank you! ???:(Looks at Bluray and Drops Jackie and goes after him) Bluray: ...ZAGERZEM! *A Yellow Orb Appears Turning ??? Giving ??? A Golden Aura* ???:(Bursts into flames and Slashes Bluray) Blood need blood Bluray: PSI Magnet! *Exorbs Flames To Heal And Gets Slashed In The Arm By The Blade* Nice attack power. ???:I never use blades that was my claws, I am a vampire (Hisses) Bluray: A ha! *Whips Blood From Hand On Floor* There go get Jacob. Angelous: My name is Angelous (Boy or a girl) Bluray: Whatever. *Boy lol* Angelous: You seen a Sucuubus? Medusa: (appears) You called? Angelous:(Bows) I am Angelous the Hedgehog a vampire, and I am your to command Medusa: (chuckles) That's just what I wanted to hear.... Angelous:(Stands his eyes red now) What do you wish My lady Medusa: Well....(chuckles) First take out the trash and get me as many sexy people as possible,.....and then we can discuss your reward.... Bluray: Well I'am not getting close to you and since you seem ok don't get struck by lightning. Angelous: You've 5 seconds to turn tail and run before I catch it and bring it to my lady Bluray: Bring what? Angelous:(Attacks Bluray to kill) Pierce: *takes out his sword* SHADOW SLASH! *slashes 5 times at Anelous* Jackie: *takes out his daggers* SECERT FORM: YAI NOA! *flies into the air and throws 10 daggers with light surrounding them at Angelous* (The FalcoStorm arrives again) Falco: Ok, now its a party! (During the distraction, no one notices that Hero's body is gone) ((09jhero: Can someone start a new section called Part 2 - (make up a name) for me?)) Part 2 - A Plan For The Worst Angelous:Secret Jutsu, Shadow Daggers, Secret Jutsu, Blood Rage (He turns Black and Red and Grabs Jackie and his Fangs extend) Falco: (fires a freeze ray at Angelous) Wait! Ok... Three.... Two.... One..... FIGHT! (The hypnotising transmission is played and a majority of the heroes are exposed) ((09jhero: Guys, stop adding new characters, most of the world is under mind control and some people haven't even added ONE character yet!)) Star Wolf & Shine: (resist) Falco: (happily) Well at least I got some new followers, right Fetalia? Fetalia: (smirks) Yes....(laughs) Drake: Hmph. How weak your girlfriend is, Shine.... Shine: Noo.....no....NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pierce: Hey! Knock it off! Jackie: Yeah! Fetalia: (fires dark spheres at them) Jackie: BLACK SHIELD!! *puts a shield around himself and Pierce* Falco: Make them listen! Clyde: We won't give in, Falco!! Jackie: We stay true to our word!! Falco: (sighing) So stubborn..... Fetalia, I want them all listening. Slaves, come! (Many slaves surround them) ((09jhero: Sonicmansion, can you have some of your characters exposed? You have too many free willed heroes and I want very few of them)) ((Jackie is exposed... it's Pierce who can't because he's a cyborg)) Drake: Hmph. This is just sad.... Joseph: (chuckles) Jackie: Dude... now what? Pierce: I don't know... (A JT Clone is in creation in the FalcoStorm, none of the heroes know...) Jackie: *growls* This is wack, man! Pierce: I know.... Falco: Hah hah, see you in a minute! (Falco walks inside and looks at a perfect clone of JT being created) Jackie: *throws daggers at Flaco* Brittney: Now...how should we kill you all? Pierce: Nobody is killing anybody on my watch! JT-01149: ... Jackie: Ok... Pierce... let's try our combo move... Pierce: Not now.... when they least expect it... Angelous:(Bites Falco) Jackie: *laughs* Looks like Falco is done for the day... Pierce: Yeah! Angelous: Your next (Blood mixed with spit dripping) Jackie: *jumps into the trees* Come and catch me! Pierce: *shoots his robotic arm at Angelous* Angelous:(Grabs the arm) Nice try Pierce: I'm half cyborg and half mammal so you can't hurt me... I still have my power emerald... Jackie: *throws Pierce's power emerald to Pierce* Catch dude! Pierce: *grabs it* Thanks! Angelous:(Chaos Controlls to Jackie and bites Jackie) Jackie: Ow! *kicks Angelous in the gut* Get off!! Pierce: *jumps next to Jackie and uses his power emerald on Jackie* You hurt? Jackie: A bit... I'm glad that Sol and Kai gave this to us... Angelous: Your blood tastes good Pierce: *finishes healing Jackie* You ready? Jackie: Yeah... SECERT MOVE! *takes out a blade* FINAL ICE BLOW!! *stabs Angelous 5 times near the heart* Hmph! *jumps into the trees* Pierce: FLAME CANNON! *fires flame darts at Angelous* Angelous: Time Freeze Jutsu Pierce and Jackie: *slowly moving* (( Falco is high up in the sky, he can't have been bitten)) Falco: I'll leave you guys to fight! (The FalcoStorm flies off) Pierce: SONIC SHEILD! *blocks off the Chaos Control from him and Jackie* Now get us! Angelous:(Running in high speeds Slashing Jackie) Jackie: Yikes! *dodges some of them then kicks Angelous in the face* Angelous:(Twists Jackies ankle and shrieks in Jackies ear) Jackie: Ow... man.... this hurts Pierce: *runs up to Angelous and claps his hands together hard* SONIC BOOM!! *sends a shock wave to Angelous* Angelous: Finally I have waited 300 years for a good fight Pierce: I've been waiting for a match ever since I left the Dream World... and now I've got one! (Is Jackie male or female?) ((Sonicsmansion97: He's a male)) Angelous: So you have any hobbies (Punches) Pierce: *jumps on Angelous's arm* I have one that's to use my blade *takes out sword and jumps off Angelous's arm* Angelous: Heh I see, tell me (Unsheaths his) Do you sharpen it? Pierce: Duh! SECERT MOVE: NAO SAI! *digs underground* Jackie: Come on, Pierce... beat this guy and let's go... Angelous:(Forbidden Jutsu: Shadow creature snag!!! (His shadow chases Pierce) (Pierce is male?) ((Sonicsmansion97: Yes)) Pierce: *comes out of the hole but with clones* Now try it! Angelous:Opponent Gender Change Jutsu (Fails) *Hisses and uses Blood spears) Pierce: *sends the clones to attack whlie he gets Jackie* You ready for our combo? Jackie: Yeah... Andelous:(Shadow beast grabs jackie) Jackie: Pierce! Pierce: I'm coming... *right hand turns into a blade* SHADOW SLASH! *slashes at the shadow beast 5 times* Angelous:(Bites Jackies neck) Falco: (sighs) This fight bores me! Break it up! (A strange figure is released, it's name JT-01499) Falco: Break up the fight. Discreetly dispose of PJ and replace him! Jackie: Man... That is bugging me *uses his power emerald to heal the bite* This thing stings... Pierce: What is? Jackie: That crazy noise that goes around here... Pierce: It hasn't come back... maybe its gone... (The transmission continues) Clyde: Lightning doesn't strike twice...we've all already been exposed to it, so it won't work.... Angel: We've gotten so used to it, it can't hurt us... (The noise keeps playing, but is actually a distraction for JT-01499 to attack!) Jackie: Uh oh! Pierce! It's back and it's annoying! Pierce: Hold on! I'm coming! JT-01149: Target Aquired... Beginning Termination Process! JT: What the hell is that!!? (While JT isn't looking, he is grabbed, knocked out and hidden behind a tree by his Clone) Falco: Ok everybody. One of you is a fake who will kill the rest of you! You have three guesses to who it is before it kills you all from behind. Got it? JT-01149: They'll never know. Cloaking Device mode, Activated! (01149 makes himself even closer to JT, hiding his robotic voice and gaining fur) Ivy: No fair! Falco: Completely fair, cuz I'll let you talk among yourselves but, I changed my mind thanks to you Ivy. You have ONE guess! (a strange interdimensional portal appears in the sky) Jackie and Pierce: What the?! Falco: You have one minute til you have to choose! JT: No! It's me guys!! JT-01149: Shut up, It's me, you imposter! Jackie: That's... confusing... Pierce: Yep... Angel:...It's him! Falco: So, which one's PJ? The one you say is the imposter gets killed, along with all of you if you guess wrong, so don't shoot straight away! JT-01149: Can I not take care of them already? Angel: (shoots 01149) Falco: (sighs) Stupid clones..... (shouting) Fine then, KILL THEM! JT-01149: (Gets up from shot) Activating Henkan Mode!! (Transforms into Punishment) JT: No!! JT0119: Hmph (Blasts JT really far into the city) Falco: Well, I think I've done my work! (The FalcoStorm leaves and Danger watches the scene) Danger: Let em kill themselves, ad I'll finish the survivors! (four strange ships follow the FalcoStorm) Ivy: Those ships...... Falco: Ah yes Ivy. You know who's inside them don't you? Ivy: No...I don't.... Falco: Really? Huh, I'm dissappointed. But you know what they look like don't you? Ivy: yerah...our Wolfens.....wait a minute! They're not-- Falco: I think you have it. Now presenting..... (The Wolfens land and four figures step out of them) (the four figures look justlike Star WOlf, but the opposite gender) Regular Star Wolf: (dumbfounded) Part 3 - Too Many Clones! Falco: Presenting, Claire, Andy, Kylie and Isaac. The alternate dimension Star Wolf! Claire: (takes off her shades and glances at Clyde; she blushes) Clyde: I don't believe it! clones of us.... Andy: hah! See?! I told ya my female counterpart was as sexy as me! Now fork over the cash! Kylie: Whatever..... Isaac: Man! Falco was right abiout these guys! And they look useless...more than I thought! Ivy: HEY!!! Falco: And don't forget, in this dimension, these guys are EVIL! JT-01149: Ok, I'm bored. Danger, finish them at will. (JT-01149 teleports back to his bay in the FalcoStorm) Falco: No, I want the REAL Star Wolf to finish the evil ones! Both StarN Wolf: 9confused) Angelous:(Appears and Grabs Claire) Falco: (sighs) Get him! (Two slaves grab him and inject him with something that zombifies him) Falco: The Star Wolf from the OTHER dimension. The ones here are evil. ALternate Star Wolf: oooooohhhh!!!! Clyde: He's lying to you! We're not bad!! Andy: Shut it you! (shoots him) Clyde: UGH!! Angel: Clyde! Pierce: Knock it off, Falco! Jackie: Yeah! The originals here are the good guys... *points at the Alternate Star Wolf* Those stupid oppisites are the fakers Angelous:Your shot is uneffective Jackie: *groans* Why is this so annoying, Pierce? I want to beat up Falco so bad and *points at Angelous* I also want that clown gone! Falco: Ineffecitive huh? Well how about this? (Falco pulls out a gun and shoots Angelous in the bacjk, causing him to fall to ground, badly injured) Falco: Oh and Danger, get rid off these two will ya? (points at Pierce and Jackie) (Danger grins and snipes them both from his hiding place) Falco: Good. (Falco turns his head to watch the Star Wolves fight) JT-01149: Their poor skill dissapoints me... Kyle & Kylie: How's this for poor skills?! (take out gattling guns and starts shooting everyone) Everyone: (running in panic) Falco: (sighs) Kylie, you realise you're teaming up with someone who will DESTROY THE WORLD! Kylie: I'm not exactly a team player.... (Gurahk: That wasn't a sign of teamwork; it was just symbolic coincidence) (09jhero: Ok) Falco: Ok then, GOOD Star Wolf, proceed to kick their *ss's and save the world! Isaac: (I don't like this.....I feel like he's trying to trick us..) Falco: (seeing doubt in Isaac's eyes) Trust me, they even did that! (Falco points at Hero's mangled body on the ground) (Dude....those were his thoughts!!) Angelous:(Bites Jackies Leg) ((09jhero: First, Angelous is badly injured on the ground. Second, sorry Gurahk, I changed what he said)) Ivy: No....I did it....it's my fault....don't blame my friends...it's all on me... Alternate Star Wolf: (looking at each other) Falco: But what did your team do to stop you? You're all in on this, and poor Hero had to pay the price! Angel:....... Falco: Exactly. You see, REAL Star Wolf? These imposters killed an innocent echidna. How is that not evil? They must be stopped! Claire: I don't see someone so cute lead a team that's evil.... Cldye: (blushing) Huh? Falco: (thinking) Oh for the love of- (Clyde happens to b e holding a gun so Danger snipes Claire in the gut from a distance, and as before, it is blamed on Clyde) Andy: Claire! Claire: URGH!!! Falco: (faking shock) Oh my god, are you alright? (When no one is looking, Falco winks at Clyde) Clyde: Huh? (confused) Falco: Claire, are you alright? Clyde, this is low, even for you! Kyle: (growls) (Falco is turning the world against us....we're useless here anyway....) Clyde:.........you can cut the act, Falco. (Danger catches on and snipes Falco) Falco: Gaaah! Clyde. why? Clyde: .....I dunno who did that, but thanks to them! Kyle: Damn right! Alternate Star Wolf: (point their blasters at them) Ivy: Uhh....should we take Hero's body and run for our lives? Clyde: Let's....STAR WOLF!!! RETREAT!!! Angel: (picks up Hero) Star Wofl: (runs away screaming like children) Aternate Star Wolf: (shooting them, but missing) Falco: Danger! (Danger runs over and injects Falcoi with some of Maya's DNA, healing him) Drake: What the--?! JT-01149: Falco, I have an idea... (The heroes flee while Falco is recovering) heroes walk by a forest and a little girl eagle runs towards them being chased by two slaves Little Girl: Aghhh, help! Jester: Don't worry, Ms! I'll help you! KAMEHAMEHA!!! (Jester fires a turqouise blast at the two slaves, and they are thrown out of sight) Jester: Are you ok? Little Girl: (looks up at Jester, who is only milimetres taller than her) Y-yeah. Who are you? Jester: I'm Jester!! And this is Mr. T, Ms. Ivy, Star Wolf, and Mr. Bluray... Little Girl: I'm Samantha, but my friends call me Sammy. My mommy and daddy told me to run and hide in the forest because Uncle Falco was coming to visit, but I don't know why..... JT: He's been hypnotising people, he's evil! Sammy: Evil? Uncle Falco? No, he's my favouritest uncle! JT: Yeah, He was hypnotised! Then He startes hypnotising. Like one of those popular elemantary school trends! Sammy: (frowning) No, Uncle Falco is the bestest uncle. He teaches me everything! JT: Like..? Sammy: Um.... Oh yeah, he tells me how to pull pranks and he tells me all about his friends and adventures! What's your name, he'll probably have told me about you? JT: I'm JT the Androhog! Sammy: Oh, your PJ! JT: (thinking) Falco made her call me PJ, too? The square! Both Star Wolves: (in the middle of a comical chase/fight scene throughout the city, with the Benny Hill music appropriatly playing in the background) {C {C Sammy: Mr PJ, what's going on? Jester: He thinks like that all the time!! (At the FalcoStorm) JT-01149: It's a flawless idea, sir. (Back with the others) Boombomb: Long time no see you guys, Im here on a mission. Sammy: Jester, why is the world gone crazy? Jester: I dunno, it scares me though. Ivy: (running away from Isaac's Wolfen 2) Uhh....guys? A LITLE HELP HERE!!!! Sammy: I don't like it. I want my Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Falco back! Jester: Ms. Ivy, I'll save you! (Jester teleports to Ivy, holds her, and teleports back) Ivy: Thanks Jester....but what about the others? Angel: (still holding Hero) Talk about hectic dates! Kylie: DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!!!!!!!!!!! Sammy: I can help too! (Sammy teleports onto the Wolfen's engine and starts tampering with it and when she teleports away, it explodes) Kylie: (gets out of the rubble) Not cool.... (Sammy teleports to the next one and does the same) Sammy: Am I helping? Clyde: You're doing great! Jester: Yeah, you're a regular hero! Sammy: (eyes gleaming with pride at Jester's comment) Really? Jester: Yeah! You could grow up to be just like Sonic! Sammy: Yay! (Sammy destroys the last two Wolfens) Jester: Alright!! JT: (chuckles) The kids are our future... Alternate Star Wolf: (dazed) Angel: (escapes with Hero without anyone noticing) somewhere else...a gray hedgehog is running from something. JT-01149: Hear me out, my sensors indicate that there's still a small factor in the other side of the world, the Aroura Iceberg, with free will, if we go there, maybe we'll get 99% of Mobius' population, and if we're lucky, 100%! What do you say? (Ryu-........wut?) Jackie and Pierce: *hiding in a tree* Jackie: I think we're safe for now... Pierce: I just hope... *his robot eye turns blue* Jackie: What's wrong? Pierce: I'm updating my machines to enhance their power.... Darkstorm: Hey Pierce and Jackie: Hmm? Sammy: (to Darkstorm) Hello mister. What's your name? Bluray: ... (Now what's happeneing?) ((09jhero: Stuff....)) Sammy: Should we follow the roboty Mr PJ? JT: May aswell... JT-01149: So, Iceberg it is? Sammy: Ok Mr PJ, lead the way. (Sammy thinks for a second) Sammy: Mommy listened to Uncle Falco's magic noise and started acting funny. But I should still tell her that I'm going on a trip. (K then) Bluray: I can't believe this started with just like 2 mind controlling helmets and now it's gotten this far. ((09jhero: It didn't start with the helmets, it started the way it is now, with a strange noise)) ((I forgot it's been so long. XD) Sammy: Mr PJ, Mr Bluray, I'm going to go tell my mommy where we're going first. (Sammy skips off towards her house) Bluray: .... Aleah: Pffft, she called you Mr. as if you have the guts to have that authority. HA! Sammy: (talking to herself quite loudly while she skips) I wonder why mommy was acting strangely after listening to the funny music? Bluray: Oh no.... JT: No!! (Whilst nobody is looking, the FalcoStorm flies away) JT: We need to follow that!! Bluray: OK! (Sammy skips up to the front door of her house) Sammy: (calling) Mommy! Jester: No! She's hypnotised! Sammy: Huh? By who? (Confused, Sammy stands looking at Jester while two slaves sneak up behind her) Aleah: Guy's her Mom heard a sound. I think I might know what happened.... (At her house, one of the slaves grabs her and covers her mouth so she can't cry for help. Since the others are a few hundred metres away, they can't see her except for Jester) Slave: (to Jester) You'll stay back if you know what's good for you! Pierce: *still in a tree* This is great.... Jackie: What? Pierce: We made a promise to Kai and Sol but we're not keeping it... Jester: You let go of her! Or I'll rip out your spine and stick it clean up your ass! Pierce: Let's go help... Jackie: Right! (The both of them run off to Jester's location) Jackie: You ok? Pierce: Yeah... what Jackie said... Slave: (smirks) You want her, little boy? (The slave stamps hardly on her foot, breaking it and then throws her to his feet) Slave: But we're taking you instead! (The other slave injects him with a knock-out formula which instantly works. They walk off with him) Sammy: (crying) No! (The slaves and Jester climb aboard a helicopter, which then flies towards the FalcoSotrm) JT: (runs over) Sammy! Are you ok!? Bluray: I hope she'll be ok. Aleah: Dude her mom got hypnotized! Some of us should follow the FalcoStorm while some of us go see if she's ok. Sammy: (crying) The meanis took Jester! And I think my foot got broken! Pierce: *growls* I hate this... Jackie: Calm down, Pierce... we have to think this though Chronicle: They took him!? GGGGGRRRAAAAAHHH!!! Sammy: I'm sorry for not helping Mr Jester's Dad. Pierce: There's got to be something that we can do... Target: (Runs over) Are you ok? (Looks at Sammy and looks a bit uneasy) Aleah: Ok then >:) *Throws Bluray All The Way Past Them And Has Him Crash Through The Ceiling Of The House Sammy: (frowns, recognising her barely, but unsure from where) I think I know you.... Target: (Sighs) Im not sure you would, but listen... (Before I say this, I agreed with 09jhero on this) (Takes deep breath)...I-I-I..Im your mother.... Pierce: We need to get Jester before something bad happens to him... Bluray: OW! Nice...so has the FalcoStorm been around here? Pierce: Actually... that slave took off in a helicopter to the FalcoStorm... Sammy: (frowning at Target) N-no,. I have a mommy..... JT: Target... you cheated on Falco? Sammy: (unsure) I-I have a mommy already..... Jackie: Wow... we never have this kind of stuff going on in the Dream World... Pierce: This place is strange... Bluray: So um...I got thrown here for nothing and could have stayed and folled the FalcoStorm itself? *Exhales* Chronicle: We can go back! To save my son! Sammy: (bursts out crying) I've got two mommies and my foot is hurting more! Pierce: Should I help her? Jackie: I don't know but let's go get Jester... Bluray: Ok let's go! Can someone help me up though. Pierce: Sure... *pulls on Bluray's leg* You ready? Bluray: Sure. Pierce: *pulls on Bluray's leg hard* Jackie: *catches Bluray* Gotcha! Bluray: Thanks. Come on guys we better go save Jester! Pierce: Sure thing... *updates the rest of his weapons* I'm good... Jackie: I'm ready... anyone else coming or what? Bluray: SpinDash! *Spindashes Off And Then Uses Ray Rush To Increase Speed* Pierce: *activates his jets* Let's go, Jackie! Jackie: Right! *dashes off, following Bluray* Bluray: Were coming! Pierce: *uses his right eye to scan for Jester's body heat signature* Why could he be? Jackie: Found anything? Pierce: Nope! Bluray: Guys! Aleah: How'd you get back so fast? Bluray: No time FalcoStorm helicopter Jester kidnapped! Aleah: Oh no.... Pierce: Come on! Stupid Eggman! Jackie: Just because he made ya look like that, doesn't mean we shouldn't use this gift... Bluray: *Homing Attacks After Helicopter* Sammy: Yeah, lets go save Jester! (Sammy tries to stand, but falls over, as the slave broke her foot) Joseph: (holds a gun to her head) Nighty-night, kid! (laughs) Pierce: *kicks Joseph then picks up Sammy and runs* Joseph: (growls) Sammy: Thank you Mr..... um..... Pierce: Pierce... I was created from people's dreams... Bluray: You guys go! I'll make sure Joesph doesn't get to you! Pierce: Right... Jackie? Let's go! Jackie: *runs next to him* Okay! Aleah: I'am coming with you two! *Follows* Sammy: Yay. I'm coming to save you Jester! (Falco watches via a camera that was hidden in the trees) Falco: Oh great. They got my girlfriend and *spoiler* on their team. Oh well. I guess I'll just kill 'em! Bluray: He is stalled! Coming! (spoiler is daughter isn't it? XD) ((09jhero: Stop looking at my characters pages! Jokin' P)) Meanwhile, 5 heroes were peeking through, watching the whole fight. Crystal: What do you know? A fight. Sophana: Yeah. But, I'm confused. Kayla: Yeah, I'm wondering if we should join. Crystal: We've got to. Huh?(she's seen something interesting) (Falco spots them from the camera) Falco: Hmm. Beam them up! (The five are beamed up onto the FalcoStorm) Crystal: Urrgh. Where are we? Chocolate: Looks like a ship. Falco: Ok.... Here's the thing. I don't care who you are, but I want you to listen to this! (The mind-control transmission begins playing) Bluray: *Covers And Ears* OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Aleah: *Covers* Justlike it started before. In the ship... Crystal:(blocking ears) Whatever that is, I know we can't listen to it! Sophana: It happened to Ivy back home! I can't have it happen to me! Chocolate: Let's make a run for it! Crystal, Sophana and Chocolate, all blocking their ears, manage to esacpe. However, Spikeball, and Kayla get caught, and become hypnotised and join Falco's side. Bluray: Great. Figures Falco: (sighs) Well, I got two. Now you two, get the other three! Bluray: *Covered* Take one of them first! I'am to awesome to be hypnotized! (GTG. See ya guys.) ((09jhero: Bye)) (Bye) ((09jhero: I'm gonna pause for a little while, but Pinklol has permission to unpause it AND ONLY HER! Ok?)) (k) (Back to the roleplay. Might I note that Falco cannot understand Spikeball, so he needs a translator) Spikeball and Kayla chase after their former friends, but Crystal and Chocolate manage to esacpe, with Sophana staring at Spikeball, who is hypnotised. Sophana: Spikeball? You okay? Spikeball: Plip plip plip!(Who are you!) Sophana: W-What do you mean? It's me, Sophana. Kayla: You need to stay here. Come on, little rabbit. Sophana: No! (Thoughts) Oh no.... he's been hypnotised? I'll get him back... I hope...(voice) Well you won't get me! She escapes with Crystal and Chocolate, with the Chao and the Wisp staring down at them. Sophana: (crying) Crystal! Kayla and Spikeball are in the same condition as Ivy! Now what will we do? Spikeball... he's my best friend! Crystal: Don't worry. We'll get them back. I've had so many adventures with Kayla and you guys that no matter what, I'll make sure they're back to normal. (Turns to the other not-hypnotised heroes) Right, guys? Sammy: I guess so Ms... Um.... (Slaves enter the FalcoStorm) Slave: Sir, we tried to get Sammy, but this kid interfeared. Jester: Get off me! Joseph: Let's smash him! Falco: (sighs) We're not smashing anyone. We'll use him to get the others. Got it? And JT 2.0, make sure the heroes head to Alaska, ok? JT-01149: Affirmative. Do you want me to fly? Bluray: They got away.... Pierce: I hate this... whose the controlled and who's not? Jackie: Hmm... I bet you about 90% of us... but not you and me... Crystal: (Thoughts) I'll get them back.... I hope. Reggie: (falls down onto them) Owww...... Jackie: You ok? Pierce: Yeah... Reggie: Y-y-yy-y-yy-y-y-y-y-yeash...... Jackie: Alright... we need to start getting Jester... Pierce: Yep... but how, dude? Jackie: Beats me... Shine: Here's a better question; how do we turn everyone back to normal? Freeze: (appears out of thin air) I have a perfect answer for that. YOU DON'T!!!! (laughs) Blaze: What are YOU doing here? JT: I know how, we beat the living s*** out of Falco till he tells us where he put the kid! Surf: Ain't that a bit extreme, mate? JT: I'm made of extreme! Surf: You're made of Metal, and Oil, and some data, are those extreme? JT: e_e Yeah... Bluray: I have an idea. Flint, Bane and Matthew: (walk through a portal) Matthew: It's.... Clear. Flint: Don't jump to conclusions, sometime later he'll destroy the planet. (Team Hooligan II -Flint, Bane, Matthew- keep to themselves for now) Bluray: Next time Falco comes around we don't talk we beat him to near death. JT: Good Idea! Flint: (notices them) Maybe they could help... (jumps down at them) Bluray: I mean listen to him talk? Just go gang beat him when he monolouges. (The FalcoStorm flies up with Falco standing atop it) Falco: Before you try, you can't reach me and if you try to get up here, I have a good 50 nitrogen formulatic beams pointed at you, and they can incinerate ANYTHING, even androids! So, now the question has to be asked, will we keep fighting forever? I have something to propose. An Alliance. I won't make you guys my mindless b*tches, but you can assist me as equals. And guys, being evil is REALLY cool! And I have a very nice plan forming and your assistance would be nice. So what do you say. Keep fighting until you become my mindless b*tches, or join me and get untold power. Everyone gets a choice, even you PJ. JT: I have immunity anyway, dumbass, oh, and just so you know, 0114-sh*t isn't the only clone of me... >:j Matthew: Falco: Ok, we have two refusals. I know some of you want to join, but loyalty holds you back. But I know you guys, I know how you work. In some of your cases, literally. Like, for example, if I was to, oh I don't know, create myself a robotic living being, I'd probably do something crazy, like put an emergency bomb in them, just so this kind of thing could never happen. And I would have it detonate in, oh maybe.... (looks at his watch0 Five minutes? Anyway, I've bored you enough. Farewell. (the FalcoStorm leaves) (FalcoStorm returns) Falco: Oh, and if I did plant a bomb, it would of course be what powers the being, as most beings need a major power source. But obviously I'd give them a choice if it ever did happen. Join me and I wouldn't detonate it. Hero: FALCO YOU B*STARD! LEAVE JT OUT OF THIS ON A PERSONAL LEVEL OR I'LL KILL YOU! (The beams point at Hero) Falco: Shut up. I'm not talking to you right now, sorry. Well, JT, did my story inspire you?# JT: Aww... Man I need to sit down, feelin' a little queezy... Bane: Uh oh......... Flint: What is it? Bane: He said "Robotic Living Being" and "Emergency Bomb" Razor: I don't follow you Bane: Mr. Lazyass there is the bomb!! Flint: Oh, sh*t. Falco: If you join me, you live, and if anyone else speaks, I incinerate them. JT: *sighs* Matthew: ...................................................... Andy:.......my female counterpart's hot as hell! JT-01149: *facepalms* Idiot... Deadly Incineration Beams: (point at Andy and charge for a lethal shot) Falco: (sighs) Look, JT, I really don't wanna see you explode, you're my greatest and probably favourite invention, and I suppose the old me would probably miss the others too. So please, stop with these games and join me to save your life, you know it's the only way. Please. JT: Uggghhhh......... You know what, fine! But give me a second. Falco: (laughs) You know that won't happen. I don't trust you. (beams JT up) Slaves: (inject a chip into him) Falco: Disobeying me will result in the instant implosion of yourself and everyone around you. You will be my spy. Say you escaped. (teleports JT back) JT: Wayheeey.... I escaped. Matthew: o.o That is the weirdest thing I've ever heard you say. JT: *shirtgrabs him* IS IT!? Matthew: O--O-Kay... It's you JT: *shoves him off* (The FalcoStorm flies off) Hero: And you just escaped from Falco, like that? You realise escaping from Falco on the FalcoStorm is practically impossible solo, right. How did you escape exactly? (JT ignores Hero by shoving him on the ground)